It all started with a blackout
by Mblee
Summary: What happened after the cubs game?
1. Just friends

Authors note: Hey guys, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic, so please be nice.

Constructive criticism is accepted

I don't own anything (sadly)

Aj Lee and Cm punk were friends for years; they used to hang out a lot, even when Punk had troubles with Lita for that, they will still messaging each other and going on "dates" all the time.

But a huge blackout changed everything.

They were in Punk's house in Chicago, after the cubs game they decided to watch some horror flicks.

-So…Scream or Halloween?- Punk was holding the dvd's, while looking at Aj, she was curled up on the couch, eating chocolate ice cream, looking beautiful as always.

-The other day we had a Halloween marathon, not that I don't like Myers, but let's watch scream-she smiled, with chocolate dripping from her chin. Punk wouldn't admit to anyone that he was feeling a lot better since his break up with Lita, but he was.

Aj made everything easier, and between flirting and spending so much time with her, he was feeling weird about her.

He leaned over her and wipe the ice cream from her chin, aj was blushing and trying not to look at him

-Scream will be then- After putting the dvd, they curled up, screaming and laughing at the screen.

Should I continue or shouldn't I? Let me know what you think

Lots of hugs :D


	2. Denial

**Here's chapter 2, and for those Reading thanks!**

**I still don't own anything ( )**

_**-Cuddling with your best friend isn't weird, it is?- Aj asked Kaitlyn one night, and the two tone diva told her it was weird, because she was totally attracted to certain dude with lots of tattoos, to whom she called best friend.**_

_Maybe it is truth; maybe I'm attracted to him. But we are only friends; I can still think that he's sexy… and cute, and a little bit charming too_… Aj was distracted from all her confusing thoughts; when Punk started tracing little circles with his thumb on her arm. _God, I can never get enough from him_

_**-Dude you totally love her - Colt knew, of course he knew, he was his best friend after all and he was being annoying about it, he loved her but as his best friend.**_

_**Punk sighed for the ten time that day. - She's amazing; who wouldn't love her… she's just my friend**_

_**-But you would like to be more than her friend**_

_**-Come on Colt, I can go out with a girl and not be…**_

_**-Yes, yes, I know. But she's different and you feel different about her. Stop denying it!**_

_Maybe Cabana was right, he was crazy about the girl in his arms… _


	3. The blackout

***Spoilers of scream 3***

**I don't own anything, how sad is that I don't even own ghost face?**

**(reconstructive criticism accepted) please R & R**

_**Roman faked his death, that bastard Aj thought. **_

_**God! He was Sydney's brother?**_

They stopped laughing at the movie at that time, the atmosphere was really tense and Punk embrace on Aj's little body was really tight. Her hands were squeezing his arm.

_**Roman realized it too late, Sydney was alive and behind him. She pushed him hard on the floor and with her bloody hands she stabbed Roman right on his heart, blood spilling everywhere**_.

That's when everything went black, Aj screamed and her grip on Punks arm hardened at the second. Her heart was pounding hard at her chest.

Punk let out a chuckle, Aj face was priceless and she was so scared.

-Don't laugh Phil; I heard your little scream- she was smiling widely at him.

He was caught red-handed, he knew it.

-It was just because you screamed, of course I'm not scared April

-Aaahhhh!- The little diva screamed harder this time

-Ahh!, Oh my god Aj- Punk hand was at his heart That's not fair, I wasn't expecting your screams on my ear.

Aj laugh was adorable, and his heart melted at the sound.

He couldn't help when his hand caressed her cheek, putting her tangled hair behind her ear. She wasn't laughing anymore; she was just looking at him.

Even with the darkness around them, he could see her eyes shining at him…for him.

There was no sound, no distraction; the world stopped moving around them, like they were the only ones on the earth.

He leaned over, and when their lips met, sparkles where flying around. He smiled into the kiss, and she caught him by surprise when her tongue danced around in his mouth, reclaiming what was hers. It was passionate kiss.

Looking at each other's eyes they were no longer afraid, no longer unsure.

Soon the kiss became another one, and another one. His hands roaming around the unknown parts of her lovely body, and hers tracing all the mesmerizing ink on his body…


	4. Meant to be

**I don't own anything. Please R & R**

Every touch was intoxicating, addictive. There was no longer space for clothes, they undressed each other gently, and slow. Admiring and tracing every bone, scar and tattoo.

Punk was kissing her neck when he heard a soft moan from her swollen lips.

-Phil…- Aj couldn't think, she was absorbed by him.

He stopped dead on his tracks, and went to kiss her temple and her nose. _**This girl was the death of him.**_

Moans, speeded breath, little grunts were all they could hear.

-April She knew what he wanted to ask her.

-Yes, let's make love Phil- Make love… it felt like the first time he was gonna make love, maybe it was..._**he was in love with her best friend.**_

When Punk was inside her, she felt complete, happy, love and secure. It was a overwhelming sensation. Their movements were synchronized, a passionate dance full of lust and wonder.

Punk couldn't help it anymore when he started being rough with his movements, he was overhelmed by his feelings; he leaned into a kiss, but bumped his forehead with Aj. They started laughing like crazies. The couch was rather small for both, and when they started laughing and moving roughly, they fell from it; tangled on the blanket and still laughing.

Making love all night on the floor, they knew it was meant to be


End file.
